


Признание на борту

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Мэтту было любопытно, почему Кинзи заступилась за него. И, решив выяснить причину, он узнал даже больше, чем планировал.





	Признание на борту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onboard Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283835) by [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake). 



День на корабле выдался довольно напряжённым: босс избил Мэтта Миллера за неосторожное высказывание о том, что спасение Джонни Гэта была плохой идеей. Однако внезапно, к удивлению парня, Кинзи заступилась за него, и Мэтт до сих пор был сбит с толку этим поступком — девушка ведь всегда его ненавидела.

Мэтт без труда отыскал её, чтобы наконец удовлетворить своё любопытство:

— Почему ты защитила меня?

Кинзи была застигнута врасплох. Разве парень не должен был обрадоваться тому, что она встала на его сторону, и уйти? Но он по-прежнему стоял здесь и расспрашивал её.

— Наверное, потому что иногда боссу следует думать, прежде чем действовать.

Мэтт кивнул, зная, что девушка лжёт. Он успел хорошо изучить её повадки за время пребывания на корабле. Всё равно без интернета здесь оставалось только скучать.

— Какова настоящая причина, Кинзи?

Девушка совершенно растерялась, не в состоянии придумать какой-либо достойный ответ.

— Может быть, потому что мы похожи, ты и я.

Мэтт прекрасно осознавал, что быть с Кинзи двумя главными хакерами на корабле — значит, частенько сталкиваться лицом к лицу и совместно решать большинство вопросов.

— Ты не знаешь и половины, Миллер. И почему ты настолько бесишь меня, но в то же время так привлекаешь?

Мэтт был весьма озадачен ответом; он прочитал слишком много фанфиков на эту тему и в глубине души знал, что это означает.

— Ты был так занят Декерами и убеждением самого себя, Киллбейна и босса в том, что являешься кибербогом… однако никогда не задумывался, что, возможно, кто-то действительно считает тебя таковым.

— Но я запер тебя на той барже и испортил твою репутацию. Ты же активно противостояла Декерам?

Кинзи вздохнула:

— Как ты думаешь, кто уговорил босса спасти тебя? Кто заступился, когда босс хотел превратить тебя в отбивную? Ты разрушил мою карьеру и взял меня в плен, но это не отменяет того факта, что я люблю тебя.

Мэтт понятия не имел, как правильно реагировать на своеобразное признание, и Кинзи, будучи более смелой, поцеловала его в губы. Мэтт был ошарашен, однако ответил на поцелуй.

— Кинзи, я… — девушка приложила палец к его губам.

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты МОЙ Ночной Клинок.

Мэтт задумался над словами и произнёс:

— Пока я — твой Ночной Клинок.

Кинзи улыбнулась. Возможно, нахождение на корабле имело свои плюсы — теперь Мэтт Миллер принадлежал ей.


End file.
